Мисс Форчун
5'8" 173 см |вес = 127 lbs. 58 кг |параметры тела = 32B-23-34 |любит = • заводить друзей • дремать на солнце • волейбол • боулинг • гольф • паркур • озадачивать других игрой слов • ресторан Ю-Вана • димсам • банду Рыбной Кости • грабить богатых и отдавать их имущество бедным • картофельные чипсы |не любит = • мафию Медичи • Чёрную Далию • суши • копов • задир • сумчатых животных • громкий шум • лимонад |актёр озвучки = Kimlinh Tran Kana Hanazawa |shoryuken = MsFortune }}Мисс Форчун ( Ms. Fortune | ミス・フォーチュン), полное имя Надя Форчун ( Nadia Fortune) — кошка-ферал, ставшая нежитью благодаря драгоценному Камень Жизни, который она проглотила, хотя всё ещё способна чувствовать больThe canon info thread - what we know. Общая информация Мисс Форчун — играбельный персонаж в Skullgirls. Её родная арена — Литтл Иннсмут во всех его вариациях. Она подверглась серьёзному редизайну из своей первоначального концепта после того, как он был плохо воспринят художественной командой. Кроме того, изначально её сила заключалась в том, что она была очень удачлива и даже была способна высасывать удачу у других. Инцидент, который оставил её разрубленной, сделал бы Форчун «счастливой», чтобы жить дальше, но также и несчастной, живя таким образом. Боги решили этот парадокс, вернув ее «другой», таким образом, она могла отделить свою головуOk, so I found this really cool looking ad for some sort of party.... Личность Надя Форчун любит заводить друзей. Остроумный нарушитель спокойствия, она любит бросать каламбуры, куда бы она ни пошла. Под веселостью скрывается новаторский и серьёзный боец, который использует свою голову (и всё остальное тело), для победы над конкурентами. Наряду с бандой Рыбной Кости, хороший вор, но в финале режима истории Церебеллы её жестокость показана кричащими угрозами против Медичи. Надя также показала себя сестринской и защищающей Минетт, о чём свидетельствуют её преследования головорезами Медичи —Риккардо и Лоуренсом — в начале режима истории Мисс Форчун. Когда Минетт была схвачена вместе с другими дангонскими девушками в концовке режима истории Мисс Форчун, она очень решительно настроена вернуть её и других любой ценой. Основа персонажа Имя Её титул — игра на слове misfortune и изначально является показателем её способности манипулировать удачей, хотя с тех пор эта способность была вырезана. Имя Надя означает «надежда» в ряде языков, хотя в основном упоминается как имеющая славянское происхождение. Дизайн Надя — загорелая, гибкая девушка со светло-голубыми глазами и белыми волосами, уложенными в короткую стрижку. Её принадлежность к фералам выдают длинные тёмные кошачьи уши, хвост, когтистые руки и ноги, а также видный клык над нижней губой. На левой щеке у нее чистый шрам, а на шее, бицепсах, предплечьях, бедрах и ступнях — более крупные и зазубренные. Она носит крупный чёрный ошейник со стилизованным кошачьим колокольчиком, светло-голубой полосатый топ, серый пояс, чёрные перчатки без пальцев, тёмные брюки и остатки от её панталон (приспособленных, чтобы казаться немного более модными). В Skullgirls Mobile показано, что она носила брюки полной длины. Её этническая принадлежность эквивалентна латиноамериканской в мире Skullgirls. История Концовка После победы над Девой Черепа, Мисс Форчун получает Сердце-Череп. Она могла бы пожелать воскрешения своих друзей из банды Рыбной Кости, но думает, что ей это не нужно и её товарищи должны покоится в мире, и что новых друзей ей достаточно. Вместо того, чтобы загадать желание, Надя уничтожает Сердце. Вернувшись, ей сообщают, что её подруга Минетт была похищена вместе с другими дагонскими девушками в районе Литтл Иннсмута. Ирвин, местный частный детектив, говорит ей, что семья Медичи причастна к похищениям. В конце двое отправляются в мафиозный клан спасать девушек. Способности и стиль боя Как и подобает кошке, Мисс Форчун быстрый и проворный боец с острыми когтями и развитыми чувствами. Камень Жизни даёт ей практически неограниченную регенерацию, доходящую чуть ли не до бессмертия (но в режиме истории Церебеллы было показано, что Надю всё же можно убить). Она запросто может обходиться без своих конечностей, включая голову, и выдерживать самые страшные раны. В дополнение к регенерации Надя также имеет полный контроль над своим телом и может выпустить мощную струю крови из ног для уклонения, сделать хвост твёрдым и острым как катана, удлинять мышцы и сухожилия для большего обхвата и более мощной силы удара, и даже использовать собственную голову как снаряд. Геймплейно Мисс Форчун — это очень быстрый боец, главной особенностью которого является отделение головы от тела, что даёт возможность использовать её для дополнительных ударов. Она представляет собой комбинацию персонажей типа rushdown и puppet. От того где находится голова зависят и доступные удары. С отрубленной головой концепция puppet вступает в игру и может рассматриваться как обоюдоострый меч. Хотя голова способна наносить дополнительный урон и производить путаницу, голова также способна получать урон (хоть и 0,5х урона). Это означает, что если голова и тело повреждены одновременно, то Форчун получит 1,5х урона. Игроки должны быть бдительными, когда голова и тело отделены друг от друга, будь то игра за Мисс Форчун или против неё. Трейлер Skullgirls Ms. Fortune Gets Her Head In the Game Дополнительные цвета # Just Kitten — Цвет по умолчанию # Оригинальные цвета # Рэйко Хиномото (Rumble Roses) # Hellcat — Ранний дизайн Мисс Форчун # Feline Lucky — Оригинальные цвета # Шелли (Gaia Online) # Селти Стурлусон (Durarara!!) # Стрелок с Чёрной Скалы (Black★Rock Shooter) # Wind Stalker — Морриган Энсланд (серия Darkstalkers) # Purrfect Dark — Фран (Final Fantasy XII) # Claw & Order — Оригинальный Xbox 360 # Hack n' Splash — PlayStation 3 # Блу Мэри (Fatal Fury, серия King of Fighters) # Леона (серия King of Fighters]]) # Pussycat (Chainsaw Maid) # Rogue Agent — Вор (Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara) # Этна (серия Disgaea) # Мами Томоэ (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) # Чёрная Орхидея (серия Killer Instinct) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Оригинальные цвета — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Ms. Trial — Женщина-Халк (Marvel Comics, The Sensational She-Hulk) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Джек «Трейдс» Рю (фанатский персонаж Skullgirls) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Furry Fury — Макото Наная (серия BlazBlue) # Фелиция (Альтернативный костюм) (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) # Meow & Furever — Елена (Street Fighter III: New Generation) Факты * Способность сделать твёрдыми свои части тела, такие как уши и хвост, чтобы использовать их в качестве оружия, является особенность вида фералов. * Её анимация появления перед боем является отсылкой на Кэмми из франшизы Street Fighter (более конкретно, Street Fighter Alpha). * El Gato, название атаки в воздухе Мисс Форчун ( + ), буквально означает «кошка» на испанском языке. * Её блокбастер Cat Scratch Fever ссылается на фирменный приём Росомахи Berserker Barrage из Marvel vs. Capcom. Она будет кричать Fur-serker Purr-age! время от времени при выполнении приёма. * Её палитра Мами Томоэ из Puella Magi Madoka Magica — единственная, которая не связана с их общей актрисой озвучивания. Вместо этого, это отсылка на смерть Мами в эпизоде 3, параллельную расчленению Мисс Форчун. * В неиспользованном альтернативном финале Мисс Форчун игнорирует предупреждение Мари об артефакте и загадывает Сердцу-Черепу вернуть банду Рыбной Кости к жизни. Сердце исполняет её желание путём обращения Нади в следующую Деву Черепа, а её ожившие друзья становятся первыми членами её армии мертвецовAlternate Unused Story Endings in the Game Data. * Она была маленькой сиротой, околачивающейся в Литтл Иннсмуте, пока её не нашла Банда Рыбной Кости, у которой она научилась искусству воровства. Источники en:w:c:skullgirls:Ms. Fortune es:Ms. Fortune ja:Ms.フォーチュン Категория:Персонажи Категория:Основной состав Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Нежить Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Антигерои Категория:Герои